Lexa: The Last Candle
by ReshopHeda-SheDeservedBetter
Summary: A large gust of wind blows out every candle in Lexa's room, except for one. When Clarke and Titus get involved things get interesting. A Clexa One-Shot.


The storm that had been blowing all night had finally passed, leaving the magnificent city of Polis once again, silent. The commander rose from her peaceful slumber, yawning. Lexa pulled the fabric covering her window, checking if the wind was still blowing. Delighted she saw the stilled trees, and listening for a moment heard only the silence that came after a storm. Opening the doors that lead to her small balcony, she bathed in the red of a beautiful sunrise. Sadly, she also bathed in a strong gust of wind that tore through the city quickly and ferociously, dying down almost as quickly as it had begun. Lexa turned in complete and utter horror as time slowed down. One by one, like a wave all the candles in the room flickered out of existence.

"No." Lexa gasped, before letting a wild guttural scream break the morning silence. She moved into the room, slowly staring at all the dark wicks. One flicker of light caught her eye, in the very corner of the room. Quickly Lexa moved towards the light, praying that it was what she thought it was. The small light flickered weakly, surrounded a small plume of smoke from his dead comrades. Quickly, but slowly she rushed over and picked up the lone candle, nursing it between her two hands.

A bang didn't move Lexa from her gentle care for the small candle, as Titus crashed through the door. He scanned the room for danger, but quickly realised what had happened. He sighed, looking at the hundreds of empty candles that were dark. Finding Lexa, he sighed once again, noting the small candle held between her hands. As he neared her, he overheard her talking.

"It's okay; you are the last of your kind, the Flika." Lexa was whispering to the candle, in a gentle caress. Titus coughed but Lexa just continued talking to the last candle. "We are all relying on you. You have to save the Flikakru."

"Lexa!" The cry followed Clarke, who following in Titus's steps, crashed through the door scanning the room for danger. Finding none she looked at Lexa confused, only becoming more confused when she noticed the candle clutched between her hands. Titus closed the door behind Clarke, trying to ignore all the candles he would have to light later. "What the hell is going on?" Clarke could not see what had made Lexa yell. She was still looking around, getting more and more confused the longer she looked.

"The candles have gone out, Lexa loves those candles." Titus muttered quietly, knowing what that he would have to be punished if he said anything about the candles in front of Lexa. "The one that is still lit, that she is holding. She won't let it go until all her other candles are lit." Clarke who was still waking up, was more baffled by this explanation than anything else. She scanned the room again this time noting the hundreds of fireless candles.

"They are just candles." Clarke spoke loudly, not on purpose but Titus grimaced as Lexa spun around, protectively clutching the one-lit candle. The expression on her face was simply murderous.

"They are not just candles." Lexa growled, slowly approaching Clarke. "They are Flikakru, and I adore every single one of them. You, Skaikru, simply do not understand." Clarke backed away, not wanting to near Lexa when she was so aggressive.

"Th- That's not what I meant-" Lexa rudely and savagely cut off, snarling at Clarke.

"Get. Out." Clarke spun around and shot out the door, shutting it quickly behind her. "Titus, you as well." Titus nodded and started to move out, before he left though he turned back.

"Heda, do you wish for me to bring the Flika Light?" Lexa nodded sharply before turning away, and Titus shut the door. He quickly moved down the hall, almost at a run. He collided with a body, standing stock still in the middle of the room.

"Clarke, I am going to say this once and only once. Do not, for any reason, touch those candles." Titus grimaced, his hand finding the scar on his left hip. He had only moved the candle away from the curtain to make sure it didn't burn down. Lexa had simply assumed something else and had snatched the candle, launching hot wax over him. Titus had managed to get most of it off before any damage had been done but some had stuck and burnt a nice scar. Pulling himself from the memory, he noticed the hand waving slowly back and forth in front of his face.

"Hey, Titus, you with me?" He caught Clarke's arm, stopping it's motion.

"Just, don't touch the candles." Titus called as he walked off in pursuit of the Flika Light. Clarke however decided to go see how Lexa was going. She was awake now and wanted to know about this candle obsession. She was also slightly worried that Lexa might have caught on fire and wanted to make sure she was okay. As she approached the door, she called out not threatening.

"Hey, Lexa, i'm really sorry." She pushed the door open slightly, to Lexa holding the candle in both hands at the end of the bed. "Lexa, I'm coming in, alright?"

Clarke pushed the door shut behind her and Lexa glanced up from her mutterings.

"Don't come near my candles." Lexa was much calmer now, and allowed Clarke to approach her. Clarke knew better then to test her luck and stopped a few metres away.

"I won't come near them." Assuring Lexa, Clarke pondered a moment before voicing her thoughts. "Why do you like the candles so much?"

The brunette paused for a moment thinking before smiling softly.

"They leave such a beautiful glow on everything around them, they are warm and comforting." Lexa spoke fondly, as if she were speaking to a friend. "They are just beautiful." Clarke stunned at the response almost missed the quiet muttering that came next from the commander.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Clark felt blood rush to her face, and she shied back a few steps. When she glanced up again she saw the slight pink also on Lexa's cheeks and smiled.

"So, do you want a hand lighting them?" Lexa nodded, but this rocked the candle slightly and a bit of hot wax fell onto her hand. Lexa grimaced but did nothing, letting the bead burn her more and more. Clarke felt the doctor inside her spring into action and she moved beside Lexa, flicking the hot wax off her hand. Gently Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrists, knowing that she had to get the candle on the ground, to avoid any more burns. Slowly she lowered them both to the ground, not saying a word. "Lexa, you need to put the candle on the ground, or you will be burned worse."

"Ok." Lexa removed her hands from the candle as it she placed it securely on the ground. Clarke was about to move when the door suddenly swung open. A gust of wind brushed past the two, causing a sprig of alarm to grow in Lexa. She glanced over to see Clarke grimacing, her hand held closely around the flame of the candle. "Titus," Lexas barked, "Get cloth and iced water. Quickly." Clarke waited until Titus had shut the door before removing her hands from the flame. She knew it was a stupid thing to do but Lexa would have been sad without her candle. She sighed as a burning sensation increased in her hands. After a quick examination showed no immediate problems, she moved her gaze to Lexa.

Lexa was gazing at Clarke with pure adoration. She had protected the candle at her own expense, and it was at that exact moment Lexa knew that she had to keep Clarke with her. Clarke however was shuffling awkwardly, not sure what Lexa was looking at her for.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with my hands, I'll be fine." Clarke shrugged off the attention, but Lexa wasn't having it, not this time.

"No, you burnt your hands protecting my candle. I am going to now return the favour." Lexa shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal. What was a big deal was what happened after. Titus returned with a bucket of cold water and some bandages, noting the girl's positions and expressions decided to place the objects and quickly leave.

"The water, Heda." Titus placed the water and bandage beside his commander and quickly moved away. Lexa nodded her thanks in his direction before moving her attention to the supplies, quickly debating whether to soak one of the bandages and place it on the burns or simply to place Clarke's hand in the bucket. Clarke beat her to it by simply dunking both her hands in the ice water. She sighed as the cold water eased the irritating burning in her hands, thankful for Lexa's thoughtfulness. Gently Lexa grabbed one of Clarke's hands and soaked a cloth. Lexa wouldn't admit it but she felt the cooling release on her own burn, as she wet the cloths. Clarke however remember how Lexa had burnt herself and switched the situation. Clarke grabbed Lexa's arms gently and started wrapping them in the bandage. Lexa fought a little at first but quickly stopped when she saw Clarke grimacing but not letting go. Lexa realised how much pain Clarke was in, and knew she wouldn't stop until Lexa was cared for. Clarke grimaced in pain but cared for Lexa none the less, as it was always more important to care for the ones you loved cared for. Clarke secured the the bandage and and made sure it would stay, before looking up at Lexa.

"Thanks." Lexa muttered, before taking Clarke's hands in her own. "But now you have to let me take care of your hands, ok?"

"Okay." Clarke nodded and relinquished control of her hands, sighing with relief as the cold water once again soothed the burns. Slowly she wrapped the wound, being careful of the burns that much worse than either of then had anticipated from the small candle. The bandages, though rough were cool and soothing allowing the burns to begin to heal. Neither of them moved from that position though, enjoying each other presence without having the nerve to further anything.

A crash startled both of them, Clarke jumping across right into Lexa's lap. Lexa who had merely turned her head at the sound, found Clarke precariously perched on her lap. Instinctively she snaked her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a more comfortable position. It took moments for both of them to comprehend the situation and when Lexa felt Clarke stiffen in her embrace. Lexa loosened her grasp, allowing Clarke the chance to move but to her delight Clarke relaxed after a moment, settling into the embrace. She glanced back at Lexa but when she noticed the small smile that graced the usually stoic brunette she allowed herself to enjoy the embrace.

Lexa shifted slightly, tightening her grip slightly on the sweet little blonde, thankful for the contact. Her role as commander didn't leave for much human contact and up until now that had been fine. When Clarke had entered her life she started craving her touch and feelings had hit her, feelings she hadn't felt since Kostia. In the beginning she had shied away from the original feelings and tried to make them grow away but after a while she slowly began to accept them. Until she was rejected and Clarke had walked out on her.

Clarke in Polis though... She was different. Clarke was closer and more open, it was like she was hinting without words that she was ready now.

"Lexa, I was-" Titus stopped abruptly in the doorway, astounded by the sight before him. Lexa was holding Clarke on her lap, and smiling. Of all the things that could be happening, Clarke was smiling. Clearly they hadn't heard the man, they were both absorbed in each others company. Quietly he shut the door, careful not to disturb them. As had great respect for Lexa and may have previously not approved of Clarke but he didn't mean any harm to her and honestly just wanted her to be happy. If Clarke was that he wasn't going to stop them.

Lexa heard Titus but ignored him, hoping he would have the sense to quietly leave and when he did she gave a silent cheer. She was immensely enjoying this moment and didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to eventually. Maybe later, but not for the moment.

Clarke however knew now what she had to do, and tried to quell the nerves fluttering in her stomach and the warmth a little lower for that matter. She took a deep breath and turned her head to meet those gorgeous green eyes, that were following her every move. She had planned a small speech but found that her face was inches away from Lexa's. Any thoughts of a speech fled from her mind as the eyes inches from hers bore into her very soul, and she saw those green eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and back. Clarke subconsciously did the same but saw that Lexa was not going to make the first move. Not this time, and Clarke knew that this time she was ready. Slowly she leaned in a few inches and initiated a passionate kiss. It wasn't hot and fiery, at least not at first. At first it was a meeting, soft and sweet, and very, very late but caused fireworks to explode. It took only a few seconds and kiss grew passionate, fiery. They broke away, needing to breathe.

"I'm ready." Clarke whispered, chuckling slightly. Lexa joined her before giving in and pulling Clarke in for another kiss.

"Thanks god for that."


End file.
